Tora's New World
by Multi Fandoms Girl
Summary: After disappearing for two weeks, Hiccup has returned home with the help of Tora. After insisting to live with the rest of the Vikings, Tora quickly adjusts to her new world. But ever since she joined the tribe, something strange begins to happen to her, making her a target for a reappearing enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Book 2! Yay! Oh, and since this is more of Tora's story, I will be switching on and off with P.O.V's.**

**Chapter 1: Tora**

I don't think Astrid likes me very much.

I mean, it's not that deep down, hate your guts and want to kill you hate, but it's still some form of dislike. I stare at the ceiling, hoping answers will come to my many questions. Why does she not like me? Can I fix it? Does it have to do with Hiccup and I being friends? I hope not. That would be awkward, with them dating and all. Maybe I should go talk to her, resolve the tension so that we could maybe, just maybe, become friends.

"What are you doing?"

I jump and prop myself up. "Don't scare me like that!" I snap, not bothering to check who it was.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I just thought that you might want to go flying. Toothless is getting antsy."

Oh, it must me Hiccup. "Sorry, but I have to go talk to someone."

Hiccup sits on the other end of the couch. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I answer plainly.

"Well, you've never turned down an oppurtunity to fly Toothless," He pauses. "Is it your side again?"

I look down at my right side, which is healing well. The bullet had been clean, thankfully, and Hiccup's mother, Valka, suprisingly knew what to do. "No. It's just..." I bite my lip, debating whether to explain or not. Well, he's going to find out sooner or later. "I want to go talk to Astrid."

He looks at me, concerned. "Why?"

"Because," I stare at the ceiling again. "I think she hates me."

I'm suprised to hear a laugh erupt from Hiccup. I lift myself off the couch again, glaring at him. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I'll have you know that she hated me, too." Hiccup smiles.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. I used to be the Tribe failure." He smiled at the ceiling as if recalling the memories.

I smirk. "You? No way."

"Yes, go ask her. Maybe it'll help resolve your problems." I hear Toothless roar impatiently from outside the window. "I should probably go."

I wave as he disappears out the door, walking an exited Toothless away from the houses.

Hauling myself off the couch, I start towards the door. I pause at the doorknob, staring with disbelief down at my hand.

"What the heck?" I whisper, turning my hand over. As if a largr bruise was forming, my hand was turning a dark shade of black. I inspected the back of my hand again, noticing a black scale that had popped up. I pulled at it gently, shocked when i could feel my fingers touching it.

"Oh my God!" I said, my voice rising. Several black scales were appearing, climbing their way up my arm like vines. I quickly turned the doorknob, checking to see if anyone is outside. When I am sure no one will see me, I bolt to the forest.

The faster I move, the faster the scales appear. I suck a deep breath in and hold it. The scales pause, as if considering to disappear or continue taking over my skin. Slowly, they start their climb again.

"What the heck is going on!" I say, careful not to shout.

When I can't tell if my whole body is covered or not, a sharp ache appears and disappears on my back and tailbone. The urge to climb a tree, for some odd reason, swallowed me, and I pulled myself up the nearest conifer.

From my new vantage point, I scanned the forest below. I could hear conversations going on in the village, clear as if I was in the middle of them. Someone was asking where Hiccup was, and I immediately recognized the voice; Astrid.

Well, might as well talk to her now, I thought.

I jumped down from the tree, gracefully landing on my feet. I jog to the edge of the woods and scan for Astrid.

There, walking about thirty feet away. I walk over to her. "Hey, Astrid. Can I talk to you?"

Astrid turns around, suprised. "Toothless?"

"What? Toothless? No, it's Tora!" I say.

"Wait a minute... Valka! Oh my Gods, Valka come here!" Astrid is bouncing with excitement now.

"What are you so exited about?" I ask, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

It takes a minute for Valka to come out of the house, but when she does, she freezes in place. "Astrid, is that..."

"Yes, it is!" She smiles, reaching out to touch my head. Then I suddenly notice I'm not my usual height. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course I'm okay!" I shout. Astrid steps back, recoiling her hand.

Someone's hand runs along my shoulder. "Oh, Hiccup is going to want to see this..." Valka sighs.

"See _what_?" I growl, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

Astrid seems slightly afraid of something. "Why does it keep growling like that?"

"I don't know... I've never really gotten to learn a lot about Night Furies." Valka murmurs.

Then I notice whats going on. I place the pieces together in my mind, obvious signs that I couldn't see then. The black scales, the tree climbing thing, Astrid mistaking me for Toothless.

I can't bring myself to think of what has just happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon

**Hiyah! Well, I intend to make this Book a little darker than A New World, so... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Tora**

I stare, utterly confused, at the ground. Why me? And what is that buzzing noise? Will I change back? And... ugh, so many questions!

"Is it okay?" Astrid asks quietly.

I turn my head and stare at her. "What do you think?" I hiss.

Astrid flinches a bit, but narrows her eyes as if inspecting me. "Wait a minute... this Night Fury has green eyes!" She exclaims.

"So?" Valka says, walking around to face me. "That can be normal."

"I don't think this is. The eyes are to... _human_." Astrid whispers.

Valka looked, worried, at Astrid. "What are you trying to say, Astrid?"

"That maybe," Astrid motions to me. "That's a... you know what, nevermind. It's a stupid idea."

Valka shakes her head. "No such thing."

"No such thing?" Astrid asks. "Are you talking about? Night Furies with green eyes, or bad ideas?"

Valka shrugs and looks directly into my eyes. "Both, I guess."

I smile inwardly, but it comes out as a coo. "C'mon, Valka. You know more about dragons than anyone. Please notice it's me!"

"Seriously, is it okay? It seems agitated or something." Astrid states for the hundreth time.

I hear a happy roar behind me, and turn around, suprised. "That was a fast flight." I mutter.

"Mom?" Hiccup calls. He seems calm, but I can tell that his excitement is boiling up underneath that calm facade.

"Hiccup, come here!" Valka motions for him to stand next to her.

Toothless roars happily, bounding over to me. He says something unintelligable, and sits down heavily. _Great,_ I think, _I can speak dragon, but I can't understand it. Not to mention I can still understand people. This sucks._

"No way!" Hiccup shouts. I look up at him, noticing his giant smile. "Is it really a-"

Astrid cuts him off. "Yeah, it is. But look at it's eyes!"

He stops celebrating and looks down at my eyes. "They're dark green. So?"

"Look at Toothless' eyes. They're a light yellow. Doesn't this seem slightly strange to someone other than me?!" Astrid exclaims.

"I would agree with you, but I think this is a little more than strange." I say coldly. Toothless cocks his head at me, cooing again.

"Hey, are you talking to it, bud?" Hiccup asks, petting Toothless on the head. I shake my head feircly, shocked when the buzzing gets worse.

Astrid's voice comes from behind me. "Did it just answer you?"

"I think it did." Hiccup says slowly.

Valka appears in my vision. "Can you understand me?"

I nod slowly in fear of the buzzing getting worse.

I hear a slight laugh come from Hiccup. "Are you from here?"

I pause. How should I answer this? Am I truly part of this world now, or am I still part of the world I left behind. Finally, I nod my head.

"Are you a boy?" Valka asks.

I shake my head, cringing. "No offense, but ew."

"So she's a girl." Hiccup states. I give him the 'no-duh' face.

Astrid laughs a little. "Are you hurt?" She asks after.

Then I realize I could have told them who I was without words at all. All I had to do was show them the bullet wound, and they would instantly know it was me! I nod my head vigorusly, not caring when the buzzing worsened.

Valka looked slightly sad. "Where?"

Oh. This is going to be a little awkward.

I roll over, smashing my wings a bit in the process. Stupid flying appendages!

"Hey look! She has a small... bullet... wound." Hiccup's eyes flick from the wound to my eyes. "No way."

I flip myself back over (very clumsily, if I may add.) and stare at the three.

"No way. This must be a coincidence!" Hiccup says.

I shake my head. "No! Come _on_! You just figured it out!"

"There's only one way to find out." Valka says, her voice filled with awe. "Where was Tora when you last saw her?"

"I-in her house. On the couch." Hiccup stammers.

Valka continues. "Was she acting strange?"

"No stranger than usual," Hiccup smirks. I whip my tail out underneath his feet, watching happily when he hits the ground. "Hey!" He shouts while Toothless and I laugh uncontrollably.

Valka glares at me, and I back off a bit. "C'mon. Let's go check, and if she's not there, then we can officially say this is Tora."

I groan with annoyance. "Seriously?"

Astrid turns and runs off, shouting, "I'll check!"

Meanwhile, Hiccup stares at me. "Tora? Is that really you?"

I nod, relieved that someone finally said it out loud. "Took you long enough."

"How did this happen?" He asks quietly.

I don't have an answer for that.


	3. Chapter 3: Back

**Okay, so I finally went and saw HTTYD 2. It. Was. Amazing. Favorite movie of all time right there.**

**Chapter 3: Hiccup**

"How did this happen?" I ask the Night Fury. Of course, I know it's Tora, but it was kind of hard to believe.

The only answer, or reaction, I get is her staring off into space.

"Tora? Are you okay?" I prod.

She stares at me with those large green eyes, mumbling something that I would never understand as more than a few noises.

Valka, who I hadn't even noticed was gone, comes back from the woods with ripped clothing in her hands. "Well, I think you will need some extra clothing. You seemed to have ripped them up while... changing."

Tora's eyes widen, and I could have sworn she was blushing. "Hey, don't worry. It isn't your fault." I say, hesitantly patting her neck.

She shakes her head and backs away, turning and running to her house.

"What do you think that was about?" Mom asks, walking up behind me.

I shrug. "Whatever it is, I won't go and bother her for a while."

"I guess that would be the best, since it might be something personal." Valka says as she walks back to our house.

I sigh, patting Toothless on the shoulder when he comes to stand beside me. "That was weird."

Tora

I'm panting by the time I get to my room, and just in time, at that. On the run over, the scales had disappeared faster when I was moving, compared to now, where they were receading slowly over my body.

I grabbed clothes, changing into them as soon as my body was back to its natural form. All that was left for me to do was wait.

"Tora?" Astrid called, knocking on my door.

I didn't have a mirror, so I just hoped that the scales were gone. "Yeah? Come in."

She slowly opened the door, peeking in before entering and closing it behind her. "Are you okay?"

"A lot of people have been asking me that today," I say.

Astrid smiles a little, and I'm happy that she doesn't seem to hate me right now. "Yeah, that little thing out there was pretty weird."

I smile too, but decide that this is a better place than any other to resolve some confliction between us. "Astrid, I have a weird question for you... do you dislike me?"

"Why?" She turns and stares at me.

"Because, ever since I got here, you have been..." I trail off, searching for the right word. "I don't know, _avoiding_ me. And, I don't know if it has something to do with me coming from halfway across the world, or that me and Hiccup or friends... trust me, I only like him _as a friend_. Or maybe it's because-"

Astrid cuts me off, placing a friendly hand on my shoulder. "Tora, I don't dislike you at all. It's just that I feel responsible for something that Valka and I did to you. Something that could explain a lot of what happened today." She looks at me apologetically. I've never seen her look like this, and I bet very few people have either.

"What?" I ask, trying to keep the coldness out of my voice.

She pats the bed. "Sit down. You this might take me a while."


	4. Chapter 4: Astrid's Secret

**This is more of a flashback sort of thing, so yeah. Sorry!**

**Well, I gots some questions...**

**Showing The Love:**

**What did Astrid and Valka do to Tora? : That's what this chapter is for.**

**Why is she a dragon? : Again, read the chapter.**

**Why a Night Fury? : ... READ CHAPTER**

**Does Tora really like Hiccup? Or is this Hiccstrid? : Mostly Hiccstrid, but maybe a little Tora/Hiccup action. I don't want to ruin people's minds :)**

**P.S. The good Alpha doesn't die in my Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: Astrid**

At first, I really _did_ hate Tora. She seemed to take up all of Hiccup's time, even if it was just to check on her. I knew it was the chief's job to make sure newcomers were at home, but it was just so annoying!

But then, sometime around noon on her second day, Valka ran to me and asked that I would help her. She was dusted with snow, so that meant that she had been visiting the Alpha's Haven again. But she was breathing heavily, as if she had run. Why would she be in such a hurry? And what was she holding?

I agreed, of course, and was pushed into the house to my right. Immediately, I noticed where I was; this was Tora's house.

"Valka, what are we doing here?" I asked, and I could tell Valka knew I was annoyed.

"We are here to help a friend," She said simply, pulling me down a hallway. When we got to a door, she put her finger to her lips and pushed the door open.

I thought that Tora would freak out that we were in her room, and try to push us back out, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't do anything.

"Is she okay?" I asked quietly. Tora was laying in her bed, pale and sweating. The covers on her right side were stained red.

"No, Astrid. That's why I called you here. _She is not okay_." Valka emphasized. "I need your help, because she's not going to like what I have to do."

My eyes had widened. "What are you talking about?"

Valka sighed. "I don't have much time. Before I start, please go lock the door. I don't want anyone in here, even though they might hear us."

I nodded, ran to the door, latched it, and ran back. "Now what?"

Valka pulled up two chairs, making a lot of noise. It was obviously to see if Tora would react, but she didn't. She just layed there, taking shallow breaths. I suddenly felt sorry for her, whatever her problem was.

"Okay, you must promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Hiccup," Valka said, then added seriously, "Especially not Hiccup."

"Why?" I asked for the millionth time.

She pointed behind her, and I knew she wasn't motioning for the wall. "It involves Toothless, and I want him to not freak out on me."

I nodded slowly, letting her continue.

"Well, the wound she showed up with ended up to be infected. And if that wasn't a problem in itself, I don't know how to cure it. Not even Gothi knew how to make it go away. We are completely clueless," She paused. "Then she passed out. In her room, thankfully. Everyone would of had a fit, and you would have known about it already. Turns out the infection is spreading, and there is really only one option left."

Valka held up the small vile she was carrying. I was nearly full with a strange purple-red liquid, and I knew that it couldn't be anything edible. "What is that?"

"This," she pulled the vile back to her. "Is dragon blood."

"And how did you get your hands on that?!" I asked, shocked.

Valka grimaced. "Not by force, if it'll ease your mind."

I pushed myself out of the chair slightly. "Where did you get it?" I asked more forcefully.

Her eyes averted mine. "This is why you can't tell Hiccup," She whispered.

"Toothless!?" I said. "He let you?!"

"It took some persuasion, but he agreed."

"How?"

"The Alpha talked to him."

I laughed once. "Not by force, huh?"

"Astrid, he wanted to help," Valka whispered. "Tora helped save his life."

I swallowed, regretting almost everything about Tora. "Oh..."

Valka stood and walked over to the bedside. "And this is why I need your help."

"What?" I walked to the other side of the bed, trying not to look at the unconscious girl below me. "So that she doesn't throw it all back up?"

"No, you can't eat this stuff," Valka uncapped the vile. "It's very poisonous that way. You have to deliver it directly to the bloodstream."

I took a deep breath. "So what your saying is that you have to _cut_ her?"

Valka nodded sadly. "I needed someone who could hold her down. I figured you could do the job."

"Thanks for that, I really needed to know I could hold someone down so that my mother-in-law-to-be could cut her arm up," I said sarcastically.

Valka looked at me, but I couldn't tell what emotion crossed her face. Pain? Fear? Regret? "Okay, lean over and grab her shoulder and wrist. We just need one side."

I cooperated, but quickly realized that, if she wanted, Tora could grab me with her other hand and flip me off of her. "Valka? This isn't going to work. She's going to be able to grab me and flip me off of her."

Valka sighed. "Get a dragon. It would help."

And I knew just who would be best.

* * *

Toothless walked cautiously into the room, sniffing every few seconds. When he saw Tora, he cooed sadly.

"She's going to be okay." I assured.

Valka motioned for me to come on her side. "You are going to hold her from here, and Toothless," she tapped Tora's left side. "You are going to pin her down here."

He seemed to understand that he needed to hold her down, but was reluctant to do so.

"Toothless, it's okay." I said. "She needs your help."

That seemed to reassure him enough to walk over to Tora's side and lay his head gently on her torso and arm.

"Good, now _don't move_." Valka pulled out a small knife, making Toothless growl loudly.

"Shh, it's okay!" I patted his nose. "It will help her."

Toothless, still rumbling a bit, retreated and let Valka continue.

As soon as the blade touched Tora's arm, her eyes snapped open. "Wha..?"

"Tora, calm down, this is for the best." Valka murmured.

I didn't look at her arm, I couldn't. Even though I couldn't see, I knew when she had started to break the skin.

"Stop!" Tora gasped, breathing in short, laboured gasps.

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered, only to be drowned out by Tora.

"God, it hurts!" She shouted. "Stop, stop, _stop!_"

I bit my tounge, not wanting to shout for Valka to stop. Tora was thrashing against me and Toothless, desperately trying to free her other arm.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

Valka spoke next. "Okay, it's almost done."

Suddenly, Tora gasped and fell limp.

"Uh, Valka? What are the side effects?" I asked quietly, releasing my grip Tora's arm.

Valka stopped. "I don't know. All I know is that it will save her, and won't kill her. Isn't that what really matters?"

I nodded, figuring that she would be okay.

Then Valka pushed my face so that I was looking at the cut on her arm. It was long, running from the crease of her elbow to her wrist. But it was dissapearing, and fast.

"What is going on?" Valka whispered.

I didn't answer, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"I think it's over." I finally said.

Valka nodded and lead the way out of the door. I followed and paused, waiting for Toothless. "Are you coming, boy?"

He tentitively sniffed Tora's arm, then followed my out the door.

Little did I know that I had helped start the beginning of Tora's list of problems.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**... I am not good at these foreword things. Sorry...**

**Chapter 5: Astrid**

"You did that to me?" Tora's voice was light. "To save me? And I'm sitting here, thinking that you hate me."

I wanted to tell her that I did, but held back the urge. "You were dying. What were we supposed to do?"

"Let me die!" She suddenly shouted. When she saw my shocked face, her voice softened. "I know I don't belong here. Not to mention that you have to keep that secret from your family."

"It's not that bad," I whispered. She obviously wasn't convinced with my answer, but sighed and sat back down.

"I suppose I overreacted." Tora shrugged. "Well, I'm going to take a walk. You want to come?"

I shook my head. "You really need to get a dragon."

"That would be irrelevant at this point," Tora walked to the door and waved slightly. "See you."

Whatever she was doing, I hoped it wasn't going to end up with her getting us into trouble.

Sorry that was short. Stupid writer's block!


End file.
